un jour comme les autres
by charbraque
Summary: [ou chroniques de l'ennui] c'est un peu étrange, pardon. c'est ma première fic postée...
1. dans la tête à sasu

**Un jour comme les autres**

_**(ou chroniques de l'ennui)**_

Note : en fait, chaque chapitre ne sera qu'une partie d'une journée de chaque personnage… en clair, il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire, j'ai écrit ces textes juste parce que j'aime écrire pour écrire et surtout pour me faire plaisir…

Bon, ben voilà… Enjoy the show !

* * *

**Dans la tête à Sasu…**

Sasuke tourne en rond comme un lion en cage.

Pas qu'il soit désœuvré : il a décidé qu'il devait faire un grand ménage…

Mais, bon. Le vide. Rien. Pas envie.

Il est deux heures et il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut faire.

Il se lève, allume la chaîne Hi-fi et lance un C-d. c'est une compilation qu'il a sorti de son ordinateur : une trentaine de chansons plus ou moins tristes. Il appuie sur un bouton avec un dé dessus. Un dé à jouer qui signifie : « lire les pistes dans le désordre ».

Il sait que dans trois heures, il éteindra l'appareil, et, les yeux humides, il ira dans le jardin et criera un bon coup. Puis il reviendra dans la maison, ouvrira toutes les fenêtres et il lavera tout à grandes eaux.

En attendant, il ferme les yeux et écoute le début de chaque chanson, cherchant celle qu'il veut écouter en premier, appuyant sur « piste suivante » quand l'intro lui déplaît.

Ça fait cinq minutes qu'il cherche. L'écran orange affiche successivement :

« piste 20 » : 0'20'' - « piste 30 » : 0'12'' - « piste 12 » : 0'02'' - « piste 15 »…

etc…

Sasuke sourit. Il aime bien dire « etcetera » puis se demander comment ça s'écrit.

Il fronce les sourcils, revient sur la « piste 12 ».

Une chanson de Gorillaz. Il se dit : « si la prochaine, c'est la n°1, je laisse le C-D en mode normal. »

Sasuke, il aime bien se lancer des défis débiles que personne ne l'entend se lancer ou ne le voit réaliser.

Des défis comme : « si le prochain oiseau que je vois est gris, je change de trottoir » ou encore marcher sur un rythme : « un pas, deux pas, trois pas : stop. Un pas, deux pas, trois pas : stop. ». Etcetera…

La chaîne lance la piste 1, faisant relever le bras de Sasuke. Il ré appuie sur le dé, permettant au C-D de passer normalement. Il regarde par la fenêtre.

Se relevant, il va chercher une feuille blanche et des feutres dans son bureau.

Il habite toujours la maison traditionnelle de son enfance, avec les murs en papiers de riz, le petit jardin bien propre avec la fontaine-bambou et son toc-toc régulier.

La chaîne Hi-fi est sur son bureau, dans le salon. Un bureau en deux parties, une où il a la musique, l'ordinateur, et tout son bordel pour enregistrer sa musique sur le p-c. De l'autre côté s'entassent papier, stylos, cahiers, feutres et même ses partitions.

Collé contre le mur, le bureau. Tellement en bordel qu'on voit à peine le bois bleu et les montants en fer du meuble, en dessous des objets.

Il pose la feuille sur la table basse, s'assied en tailleur devant celle-ci, pose ses feutres et réfléchit. Il prend le feutre noir et le pointe sur le milieu de la page. Il lui fait parcourir des lignes sinueuses, des courbes, formant une figure étrange, sans qu'elle représente quoi que ce soit. De quoi s'occuper l'esprit un moment.

La chaîne peine un peu, Sasuke se lève pour lui donner un petit coup sur le capot. La machine repart. Une voix un peu comme une plainte, malgré un air entraînant… Sasuke chantonne : c'est de l'allemand…

« Der Blick zurück ist schwarz  
und vor uns liegt die Nacht  
es gibt kein zurück - zum glück  
zum glück - kein zurück  
kein zurück »

(la vue, derrière nous, est noire

devant nous se trouve la nuit

pas un ne revient - heureusement

heureusement - aucun retour

aucun retour)

Plissant les yeux, coloriant les parties encore vides, Sasuke se dit qu'il aime autant la version originale que celle en anglais.

Feutre rose, feutre vert, feutre orange.

Il se lève à nouveau, prend une autre feuille, note dessus : « Sakura » en rose, « Lee » en vert, « Naruto » en orange.

Il reprend son coloriage, puis son décompte : « Kakashi » en gris clair, « Iruka » en marron et « Naruto » en bleu viennent s'ajouter à la liste.

Il continue : « Neji », en noir, bien que l'emplacement soit resté blanc, « Kiba » en rouge, « Shino » en gris foncé…

« Hinata » en violet clair, « Kankuro » en violet foncé, « Naruto » jaune-doré…

Feutre bordeaux, feutre rose foncé, feutre beige.

Il termine toutes ses couleurs, puis reprend sa liste et note en noir le nom sur la couleur correspondante.

-Sakura

-Lee

-Naruto

-Kakashi

-Iruka

-Naruto

-Neji

-Kiba

-Shino

-Hinata

-Kenkuro

-Naruto

-Gaara

-Temari

-Tenten

-Shikamaru

-Chôji

-Naruto…

Etc…

Sasuke sourit. Encore un « etc »… il trouve que « etcetera » est « obsolète ». C'est un joli mot, peu « usité ».

Sasuke aime bien utiliser ce genre de mots, un peu poussiéreux. Il a l'impression de penser comme une grand-mère qui apprendrait à ses enfants la signification de chaque mot du dictionnaire, comme si elle leur lisait un compte. Sasuke aime bien le dictionnaire, on apprend plein de trucs.

Il accroche la feuille sur le mur, regarde autour de lui. Il écrase une larme naissante et se force à sourire.

Un sourire faux. Comme tant d'autres dans son entourage. Comme celui de Naru…

Il traverse la pièce et prend sa guitare. Entre les traces de feutre sur ses doigts et l'instrument dans ses bras, il songe que personne ne le reconnaîtrait si on l'espionnait.  
Sasuke regarde la chaîne. Un chanteur anglophone lui souffle quelques phrases :

« Look at the stars

look how they shine for your

and everything you do

yeah they were all yellow… »

(« regarde les étoiles

regarde comme elles brillent pour toi

et tout ce que tu fais

oh, elles étaient toutes jaunes… »)

Sasuke appuie sur le bouton On/Eco et éteint l'appareil. Il pense alors que c'est pas à lui qu'il faudrait chanter cette chanson…

Calée contre sa hanche, les cordes légèrement caressées par les doigts longs et fins, la guitare ressemblait plus à un gros chat qu'à un instrument de musique.

Sasuke fait sonner deux accords : Do Majeur (do, mi, sol, do, mi) puis Mi mineur (mi, si, mi sol, si mi).

Dehors, les oiseaux chantent. Une cigale s'est aventurée sous la fenêtre en face du canapé où Sasuke joue. Son cri-cri incessant retentit avec force dans la pièce. Un vent léger agite les fleurs.

Les arpèges pleuvent dans le salon. Sasuke en est à son trente-sixième accord. Il sourit. Sa voix grave se mêle au son clair est doux de l'instrument.

Un coup de vent passe par la fenêtre ouverte. Les feuilles sur la table s'envolent. Les feutres roulent à terre. Les cheveux de Sasuke voltigent. Une feuille d'arbre se pose sur le canapé, à côté du jeune homme. Qui sourit. Se lève. Pose la guitare. Range ses papiers, son bureau, fait son ménage. Enfin.

C'est le printemps. Des oiseaux chantent dans le jardin, et un peu dans la tête à Sasu, aussi.


	2. naru, c'est l'été

Un jour comme les autres

_(ou chroniques de l'ennui)_

Bon ! alors, puisqu'il faut faire un disclaimer, allons-y.

Titre: Un jour comme les autres (ou chroniques de l'ennui)

Genre: général ?

Résumé: Un jour comme tant d'autres dans des vies si semblables...

Note: ya pas grand-chose à dire, en fait. tout est dans le titre. apparament, ma fic est un UA. et c'est pas faux...

**Naru, c'est l'été !**

Naruto lève les yeux vers la fenêtre. Un soleil de plomb brille dans le ciel azur. Assis sur une chaise, le ventilateur marchant à plein tube, le blond regarde le ciel. Autour de lui, tout est comme suspendu : le seul bruit ambiant est celui du ventilo blanc, posé sur la table de la cuisine. La plante verte posée à coté de l'évier réclame de l'eau sous peine de finir complètement sèche. Sur le frigo, il y a des post-it : « penser à racheter du lait » , « Iruka doit rendre Icha-icha tactics à Kakashi ». les petits papiers encadrent une photo de Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto.

Un verre d'eau dans la main, Naruto ne quitte pas des yeux l'étendue bleue, là, juste dehors, si prés et si loin… il lève son verre et en boit une longue gorgée. Les glaçons s'entrechoquent contre la paroi du récipient, brisant le semi-silence de la cuisine.

Naruto finit son verre et le pose sur la table, à côté du ventilateur ronronnant. Il se dit qu'il doit faire la vaisselle, ranger un peu, trier ses fringues et pas rester dans la cuisine à regarder le ciel. Il avance sa main, éteint le ventilateur et se lève.

Le vent frais cesse : la chaleur lui tombe sur les épaules, il rallume l'appareil. Il va jusqu'à l'évier, se ressert un verre d'eau, en boit la moitié et verse le reste au géranium presque mort.

Naruto sourit : il n'a jamais eu la main verte, et il a déjà faillit faire crever la pauvre plante une bonne dizaine de fois. Il repose le verre et retourne s'asseoir à la table. Dans sa tête passe et repasse un air, un refrain entêtant qui l'empêche de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Every body's got their problem,

Every body says the same thing to you.

It's just a matter of how you solve them

But what else are we supposed to do ? »

(« Chacun a ses problèmes,

Chacun te dit la même chose.

L'important, c'est comment tu les résous

Mais que sommes-nous encore supposés faire ? »)

Naruto se demande où il a pu entendre cette foutue chanson. Peut-être à la radio. Il se lève à nouveau. Debout au milieu du salon, il regarde la grande télé, éteinte comme la plupart du temps. Il rigole en songeant que c'est généralement Kiba qui s'en sert, amenant un DVD, leur préparant une soirée télé-junkfood-délires.

Les yeux du blond se détachent de l'écran noir, et se posent sur la table basse, où trônent, entre une tasse de thé vide oubliée et le panier à télécommandes, deux cadres : l'un contenant la photo de l'équipe n°7, l'autre un cliché prise lors d'une fête du nouvel an, où Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke posent, qui avec un grand sourire, qui les joues rougissantes, ou qui avec un air renfrogné malgré un léger sourire. Une sorte de famille.

Il regarde autour de lui les murs blancs, agrémentés ça et là de quelques dessins 'made in Sasuke' ou de photos en noir et blanc 'made in Iruka'. Sous le plus grand dessin (un joli renard roux qui joue avec un chat noir dans l'herbe verte) il y a une étagère à deux étages, le premier réservé aux albums photos, le deuxième aux cadeaux de Jiraya et Kakashi. Naruto rit tout seul au milieu de son salon. Ses deux Senseis ont apparemment décidé de lui offrir les collections complètes de 'Icha-icha tactics' et 'Come-come paradise'.

Naruto traverse la pièce et va vers sa chambre. Sur le bureau s'alignent des figurines de papier : on peut détailler une fleur rose, une grosse grenouille verte, une petite souris marron et un chien beige. Juste à droite des objets de papier, il y a un livre portant le titre de 'Origami no gikou' ['l'art de l'Origami' ouvert à la page douze. L'en-tête de la page annonce : « Neko » [chat. Un petit chat de papier blanc montré en gros plan sur la photo du livre. Naruto s'installe et prend une feuille noire.

Autour de lui, la chambre est plongée dans une pénombre calme. La seule lumière est celle qu'il a allumée, une veilleuse posée sur le bureau. Les volets fermés laissent passer trois raies lumineuses qui se posent sur le parquet gris. En fait, Naruto est assis sur le seul siège digne de ce nom de la pièce. À côté du lit défait, il y a un fauteuil défoncé sur lequel trône un livre ouvert, un truc sur la psychologie qui l'aide à s'endormir le soir.

Naruto s'agite à son bureau. Le papier noir, entre ses doigts habiles, cesse peu à peu de ressembler à une boule chiffonée et prend forme petit à petit. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Naruto pose devant lui un superbe chaton en papier noir. Le garçon regarde autour de lui et se dit que, finalement, la baraque peut bien attendre quelques heures de plus. Alors il attrape les origamis et part en vadrouille.

Plus tard, quand le chat est dans les mains de Sasuke et la fleur dans celles de Sakura, quand la souris et le chien se font face sur le comptoir de chez Ichiraku, aux côtés de Kakashi et d'Iruka, et quand la grenouille repose dans le sac de Jiraya, tous ont encore dans les oreilles le son du rire de Naruto qui leur dit:

-c'est l'été !


End file.
